pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive 5
Message Just a reminder about editing the message so the blog gets viewed by everyone. Energy ''X'' 21:25, December 19, 2015 (UTC) This is ready for deletion as there were redirects I had to sort out. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:50, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:52, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I think this site may be helpful if I haven't told you, http://www.online-image-editor.com/. You can make images transparent and do other things like resize images. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:57, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :::S4Phone keeps on putting Prism scale as a Gen III item when we know it's a Gen V item. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:15, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::And Manu keeps uploading small images of Pokemon too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:19, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::You may or may not have noticed that I have put the Bad Image temp on all the Gym Leaders, Elite Four and Champion pages (Adventure pages that it). Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:02, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Okay :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:15, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Some vandal has messed with the type temp. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:19, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Number of wins/loses for each Pokemon owned I was thinking we could do something along the lines of the onscreen wins/loses for each Pokemon owned by a main character. Your thought? Justin Holland (talk) 21:16, December 20, 2015 (UTC) What if we made a separate page for each of them, like a link on the owned pokemon's pages to their win/lose record page? Justin Holland (talk) 23:17, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Pictures for movie ending themes and tv ending themes Now that all of the movie ending themes and Japanese tv ending themes are posted on this website, do you think you can upload pictures related to the songs? DragonSpore18 (talk) 08:09 December 21, 2015 (UTC) Ability temps I was thinking of creating temps similar to the ones used for wild Pokemon and moves. What do you think? Ellis99 Volcanion 19:43, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I will create it in my sandbox tomorrow. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:48, December 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Your welcome :) Ellis99 Volcanion 19:51, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Move temps Hey! I managed to solve the problem when it comes to STABs. At the end of this temp, put STAB and of it if a Pokemon receives a normal STAB, put ' and if a Pokemon gets STAB via a different way (different formes), put ''. To see what I mean, look at what I've done to Spacial Rend in the last ten minutes. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 12:42, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :Right :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 16:56, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Image About your recent esit of removing the Abandoned Ship's image. You do realize that the location image will be the same in general. It's not like move images as different Pokemon can use it. For places in games, it's very limited images as they don't have multiple options. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:11, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Natsu images He's uploaded old versions of Bulba images. I checked to make sure. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 20:23, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, the X image he uploaded I could find from Bulba. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 20:36, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I've asked X about two temps I found that could benefit you and other admins here that could be used for blocks and warnings. If you look at X's talk page where I left a message, you'll see the temps that I want to revamp. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 20:41, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 20:42, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Silver's image is similar to Bulba's. I think the person who uploaded it used to preview of it from there. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 20:53, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::Y's Vuivui will need to be moved to Veevee as Serebii states it like that. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 21:04, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Okay dokey. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 21:17, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Category Do you think the Characters category should be removed from the anime character temp as it isn't in the manga character temp. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 09:27, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :In my argument for its removal, the anime character category that is in the temp links to the category. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 09:29, December 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I just saw a previous edit by X on the Elite Four temp and he removed the category as he said it's to wide of a category. So, as he did, I'm going to remove it. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 09:47, December 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 09:52, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Righty ho :) Also, I'll be looking to see if there are more categories that can be added to temps, I know that the regional category of where a character is from the game can't be added but it could be added to the anime and manga character temps. Should I do that? 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 10:03, December 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Right, I'll apply them to both temps. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 10:42, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sorted :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 10:52, December 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Your welcome and I've got rid of a lot of unneeded coding from some temps and it's helped me correct some temps I revamped at another wiki too :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 11:38, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Veevee So I guess Vuivui's name is now Veevee?101bijou (talk) 16:15, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Event temps I was thinking of creating them. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 18:41, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :And also a move description temp too as Bulba has one. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 18:42, December 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay and I'll need your help in making corrections as I'm going to edit this and this as I'm going to remove a few things. As with other temps used on move pages. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 20:42, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Right. I'm going to edit the two temps above, this tems edit will be the removal of } so it mean that anything like this, will be . The other will be removing the double of a Pokemon's name in the temp. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 21:11, December 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Here is what I mean in short, http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Belch&diff=747144&oldid=747132. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 21:16, December 23, 2015 (UTC) I think you should explain to a user called Optimus why we create separate pages on Pokemon in this blog, here. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 08:18, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 08:24, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::May I create move tutor and purification temps? 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 08:58, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Look like Bryony's Liepard will have to be moved as there is an anime counterpart. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 10:48, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes, that's right and okay. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 10:54, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::All done :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 11:08, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::It looks like Z-2 and Zygare (anime) are the same. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 11:56, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Hmmm... Where did the name Z-2 come from? 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 11:59, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I'll ask X and I'll look around. Until then, don't move a thing :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 12:03, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Okay :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 12:06, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::From what people have said (can't find anything official), it looks like it's just Z-2. This means the info on Zygarde (anime) needs to be moved to Z-2. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 13:32, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Also, Team Galactic's Golbat needs to move to include (anime) as they appear in DPA. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 13:34, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Okay dokey. I'm going to ask TPG to upload next episodes preview too :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 13:41, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Right. I'll tell him to forget about it :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 13:42, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::The video preview. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 13:44, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I just told him not to bother when you first responded when you said you could do it the first time. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 13:46, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::For what he's just said, he's going to do both. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 13:48, December 24, 2015 (UTC) I've just asked him to upload images of Celosia's Manectric and Bryony's Lipard too, which will offload you uploading images :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 13:51, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :Your welcome. Could you fix one of the redlinks from Zygarde (anime)? Which is Zeref's blog. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 13:53, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, there's two. His and another. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 13:57, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 14:02, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Could you tell TG12 to name images properly please :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 14:23, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Still doing it. He's just uploaded and image called "Thunderbolt-0". 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 14:29, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :Could you rename the poorly named images? 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 14:45, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Thnaks :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 14:55, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Forum A new forum has been set up on what Rai has been taking to X about, here. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 16:59, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Category addition I was thinking of adding a category to the PoI temp so it will display the regional location depending on the region. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 21:22, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :It will be Category: } Locations :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 21:25, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 21:27, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Merry Day late Christmas! :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 10:08, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 11:39, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Day late Christmas!--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:47, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Hindi episodes Someone is uploading Hindi versions of episodes. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 12:42, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :Okay dokey. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 12:46, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Diamond ARE you an admin, if you are please I wrote a plot for Diamond cause I felt it was too short and I worked on for 5 hours please inform if its copyrighted and if it is please dont block me. Does it look copyrightedPokemonfan68 (talk) 12:50, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Nuvema Town Rival I was thinking of creating what is used for Cheren on Nuvema Town's page into a temp. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 18:34, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :I'll try (trying to think of a way in my head) an with a new look too. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 18:42, December 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm going to make it have to colour scheme of different regions, depending of where the rival is, in light and dark shades of the colours used for each region. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 18:54, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Here it is, here. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 19:21, December 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::I was also thinking of creating temps similar to the wild Pokemon temps but for Ranger games. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 21:46, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes, I figured. I'll create my version then replace the ones Rai uploaded and list them for deletion. I'll create the Ranger temps tomorrow :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 22:37, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Nice job Merry (belated) Christmas, and thanks for all your hard work :). Sorry I haven't been of much help recently, but you guys are doing great. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:23, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Template Fixed it. The deal is only how it is being applied - for special episodes, the EP# parameter must be removed. 'Energy X' 22:39, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :Hooray! 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 22:40, December 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Right, will do :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 22:40, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :::The trainer temps have been created :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 22:49, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Just want to let you know that X has requested to become a Bureaucrat at the User Rights page. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 09:59, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :I'm also sending messages to active users too to let them know of this :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 10:01, December 27, 2015 (UTC) BCRAT I'm giving either you or Energy X bureaucratic rights, please decide peaceably between yourselves who will acquire the rights. If neither of you agree then I will just continue to lurk in the shadows. I would like to not be needed for when you guys have to give people user rights. I'm merely hanging on to rights for when I get enough spare time to come back and edit. I still have all of my game guides and would love to start adding information again, but college, work, and social life make keeping up with wikia hard. Location category standardisation I noticed that some location categories have the L capitalised so I'm going to make sure the ones with the capitalised L will have the lower case instead. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 11:12, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, will do. I'm going to make the character temps look similar too. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 12:20, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm also going to remove game character category as it has been added to the characterbox and remove gender categories as it is also been added to the characterbox. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 12:51, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :::You can join me if you want but I see you are busy. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 12:52, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay. I'm going to do members of of villainous teams, so you won't have to do them at least. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 12:57, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::Your welcome :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 12:59, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::According to what I read at Bulba, the colouring for Saturn's Toxicroak was meant to be the standard version. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 13:17, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::It says in the trivia section of this article, http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Saturn%27s_Toxicroak. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 13:21, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Righty :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 13:23, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::I've also done characters of those who are more powerful than Chamiopns, eg. Frontier Brains etc. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 15:05, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Nicky needs moving there are two. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 19:56, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks :) I'll correct the links. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 19:59, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ::All location categories are corrected the the lower L. All others are up for deletion. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 10:01, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Your welcome :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 11:40, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Game categories Do you think there should be categories for each game? 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 11:46, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :Do you think this should stay on region categories like Fiore, Almia and Oblivia? Same for Orre as it have the categories for Colosseum and XD in it. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 11:50, December 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay. How about main series games? I see that some main series games don't have any, XY and ORAS don't but DPPt and HGSS do. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 12:18, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :::It doesn't. I feel that they should be created to house other things like sprite categories. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 12:24, December 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 12:48, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Aye Your humility has been noticed, if you ever need a favor, feel free to let me know and I'll do my best to help you out. Disambig I'm going to create a disambig of Calista's Xatu. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 22:04, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :Okay. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 22:06, December 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Shouldn't Grandma Wilma have an anime page as the anime info is on the game page. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 22:33, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :::I'll create one. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 22:36, December 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Your name isn't appearing in orange on Mono. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 22:47, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::Okay. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 22:49, December 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yes, it's showing now. I've never done that before. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 22:51, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Separation I'm going to separate Elesa's Emolga as it has a manga section. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 15:36, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :I'm also going to revamp the translation temp as at the moment, it looks like Bulba's. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 16:01, December 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll create it in my sandbox so you can see it first. It will have a colour scheme based on the colour of the regions (Fiore, Almia and Oblivia). 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 18:19, December 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Will do :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 18:27, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :::I've got the ability temps that you can see in my sandbox. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 18:53, December 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay, you can look at my sandbox through my user page by the way. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 18:56, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sorry, didn't know that. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 20:30, December 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::That isn't finished yet, I want to incorporated the images used for Assist and the other into the temp and become a switch to which word is used. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 21:25, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Too shay, you are right! :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 21:27, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Re:XY078 I'll do it after I upload these Sho images. - 'PokémonGamer' 22:27, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :I've completed it. - 'PokémonGamer' 01:52, December 30, 2015 (UTC) You doing anime leagues? So your doing anime leagues? Justin Holland (talk) 23:06, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Team Flare How do you know Aliana has a Druddigon and Mable has a Weavile.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:29, December 31, 2015 (UTC) I watched the video, but there's no scene of Druddigon or Weavile. I don't mean doubt your knowledge Lordranged7, I don't see it. I'm sorry.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:40, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Ok now I see it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:58, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Forum I have let users know of the Filb.de debate. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 10:02, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :I'm going to add a bot request, you like to review it? 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 12:08, December 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Right, I'll do it now :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 12:11, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Done :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 12:13, December 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::It also takes the burden off Misch as he.she is correcting all the links. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 12:15, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::Right. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 12:16, December 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I know this question doesn't belong here but have you heard if there will be a new series of Inazuma 11, since your an admin at its wiki. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 12:18, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I watched the first series and started reading the plots of Chrono Stone. I liked Zanark. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 12:23, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Message Happy New Year!--Jokeman20 (talk) 15:46, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Happy New Year as well.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:19, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Agatha's Golbat It can be moved to include "(anime)" in the name as all links to it have been changed. I also think "Phione (anime)" should be changed as it only appeared in one episode. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 18:08, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 20:14, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm also adding manga pics of moves to move pages. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 20:18, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay, I will but the info I'm getting is from Serebii. I am infact reading DPPt arc at the moment (boy is the storyline slow). 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 20:21, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay, I won't do it until I know :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 20:24, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::Sure. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 22:32, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Done :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 22:34, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I think you should pick the colours for it. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 22:41, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::No, no. It's okay. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 22:49, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Task I have a task for TPG which won't be long. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 22:57, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :Pokemon Origin episode pages. I noticed that we don't have pics for them and only pics for the episodes in the episode temps. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 10:19, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, I will once I've corrected some links :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 12:11, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Why did u delete my sandbox? --Rai 水 (talk) 17:20, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::News blog is up by the way! 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 11:13, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Template Help Hi, I am working on my own Wikia, as well as on this Wikia, and I got some problems, I've already got a lot of help from ShockStorm, but I can't reach him anymore. I was hoping you could help me. There are two things: Do you know how I can get colour in my templates, mainly the AniméPokémon Templates, copied from here. They should adjust the colour to the type I enter, but it doesn't work. Second, there is no link to the Movepool template, the Movepool of a Animé Pokémon, is there a template on this Wikia from this subject. Lastly, I want to wish you a good 2016. Danny199 (talk) 13:08, January 3, 2016 (UTC) TG12 Can you rename his images as they aren't that good of a name. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 11:35, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :Righty ho. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 11:37, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I think to solve this situation with anime images is to ascribe a one or two to do different sections when it comes to anime images, for one example, one tackles images needed for character in Kanto and another for another region and so forth. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 11:39, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Ahh, I read about that. If he does it again, it should be longer. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 11:46, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::A block. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 11:46, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::I also think that the Pyroar XY097 move images should be renamed as they don't contain the episode and the gender. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 11:49, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Okay then. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 11:52, January 4, 2016 (UTC) I think Sisi should be renamed to Rhyrhy as that is what Serebui has it as. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 12:09, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Images Thank you Lord for helping me fix my wrongs. Sorry for what I did, I thought I was doing it right following Shock or another admins advice. But I guess I misunderstood.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:25, January 4, 2016 (UTC) I remember these, you just have to delete and restore.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:16, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Should I do Natsu's as well?--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:25, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Well I've found them, do want me to show you?--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:08, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Here they are. Fixed, sorry still new to this image linking.--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:20, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Troll There is a troll about! 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 15:35, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, I just noticed he/she was just blocked. I'll rename the page now. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 16:05, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Hey, I don't matter. Not every admin is on all the time :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 16:10, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Too true. N (trailer) Should we create one? 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 18:04, January 5, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, will do it soon. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 09:38, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Who is Nm8bot too? 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 09:56, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay then. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 19:17, January 6, 2016 (UTC) I have noticed that Rai's images for anime are a bot blurry by the way. Look at this one, here. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 20:03, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 22:53, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Hoopa Lord I finally have the hoopa and legendary pokemon pictures. But before I add them, I wanna ask you what the pics you loaded from the trailer. Some of them show the pokemon together like kyurem and groudon, mine show them by themselves. They're you're pics and I don't want to mess up, so I need your advice on what should I do. Also what about the ones TG loaded?--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:34, January 5, 2016 (UTC) But Kyogre, Kyurem, Giratina, and Groudon are together, not one. Mine show them by themselves. You say load as load a new version of the singles you put like lugia, latios, latias, dialga and the others. I can do that, but what about those?--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:40, January 5, 2016 (UTC) All right I get it. I'll new version single you have. Then I'll load Giratina and Kyurem selfies and put Groudon and Kyogre on the existing together ones. All right Lord all images are added. You just have rename and remove special. By the way you to change the latias latios rayquaza dragon pulse. I already put latios and latias, change it to just rayqauza.--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:16, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Kalos Quest logo It's from Bulba. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 15:40, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :Okay and yes, the image is from Bulba :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 18:19, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Rai He is using the new format now. I still prefer your version but... what would you like to do? 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 17:34, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :We could do a debate between yours and his if you want for a week long debate. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 17:37, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Clones Hey Lord I had an idea. I when saw you made of trainers pokemon from the first movie, I wondered why. I thought they weren't made cause they have a important role and we wouldn't find words, but yet you did. Well I thinking how about we put the rest of clones mewtwo created? They appeared in two movie just like the current ones like Pikachutwo and Meowthtwo.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:54, January 7, 2016 (UTC) It could be another edge over Bulb.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:11, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Moving I'm going to move Marley's Arcanine as there are two. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 21:20, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :There is a double of Electric this. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 20:54, January 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, okay I'm making the temp so you won't have to add files by hand and instead, just add the name. Would you like that? 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 21:17, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion''' 21:19, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Input Can you place your input on the idea of having a list of cloned Pokémon from the Mewtwo movie instead of having seperate pages with such little information. --Rai 水 (talk) 13:05, January 8, 2016 (UTC)